


[Cover] Out Of The Darkness - Values And Broken Tools

by InsaneLiam



Series: Out Of The Darkness [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cover Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:02:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29933145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneLiam/pseuds/InsaneLiam
Summary: This the cover art for my story "Out Of The Darkness - Values And Broken Tools".Summary:Shaken up by the events of the revolution, Connor is thrown head first into the investigation of a murder, that threatens to destroy the newly formed peace between humans and androids. In a race against the clock, he begins his struggles with overwhelmed senses, social anxieties and the search for his own place in this shifting world.And if that wasn't enough, those strangely corrupted memory-fragments certainly might be.
Series: Out Of The Darkness [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201385
Kudos: 6





	[Cover] Out Of The Darkness - Values And Broken Tools

**Author's Note:**

> This was created using Photoshop.


End file.
